1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture image blur detecting device for detecting a blur due to hand vibration or the like introduced to a still picture camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, blur detecting devices adapted for detection of a blur of light received from an object have been arranged, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 54-55430, to detect whether a picture image has moved or not by comparing picture image signals obtained at different points of time from a plurality of light sensitive elements which receive light within the same predetermined period of time and to provide warning of camera-shake due to hand vibration, etc. as is necessary according to agreement or disagreement between these compared signals. However, in these cases where the blur of the picture image is synchronous or intermittent, the blur detecting device becomes incapable of detecting the blur when the light receiving period of the above-stated picture image signal happens to coincide with the blurring period. Therefore, use of a camera with such a blur detecting device has sometimes resulted in a blurred picture without giving any warning to the photographer of camera-shake due to hand vibration.